


Pyrrha Fucks the Bully

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Her son’s bully wanders into Pyrrha’s home, but she doesn’t bother to think about who he is once he starts flirting and slapping her ass.





	Pyrrha Fucks the Bully

It was a nice day to just relax to herself, child at school for the day and husband away at work, leaving Pyrrha on her own in the solitude of her own house. The redhead had finally finished cleaning her house for the day, which brought a happy smile to her lips, before she sat down at the kitchen table that was only a short distance away from the side entrance to the Nikos home. Opening up a book that her husband had bought her, the emerald-eyed mother had only gotten a few paragraphs into the story before she heard the side door open up. A quick glance at the clock at the corner of the kitchen and she realized that it was about time for her son to arrive home from school. “Sweetie? Is that you? How was your day at school? I hope that bully didn’t give you any trouble today. You mentioned having a test coming soon, so why not go ahead and study for a bit before helping me with dinner?” When she was met with silence, she didn’t think twice, just continuing with her side of the conversation. “Your father shouldn’t be home until after sunset, so there is plenty of time to study before helping me.” However, when the older woman was met with silence once again, she turned to see someone who wasn’t her son, but a boy that was just as young. “Who… Who are you?”   
  
The boy stood still with his hands in his pockets, here for one thing and one thing only. To fuck his favorite victim’s mother in their own home. Luckily, he looked innocent enough to be able to convince majority of parents that he was a good kid. “Are you Mrs. Nikos? You son sent me to check on you and to let you know that he was going to stay after school and study for our upcoming test. I would’ve answered sooner but… He never told me that he had such a gorgeous mother.” A soft and clearly nervous chuckle left the young boy’s lips as he took a step closer. “I was just a bit stunned when I heard your voice. It’s so… soothing that I feel like I’m listening to an angel.” The bully smirked and got a closer look into the older woman’s eyes, noticing just how much they shimmered in the light. “And the way your eyes sparkle is something I’ve only seen on TV. You must be an actress!” Of course, the student was able to see the blush that was forming on Pyrrha’s cheeks as she sat back down in her chair, smiling at the realization that he was making progress on his goal. “Can I get your autograph?!”   
  
A soft chuckle left the mother’s lips as she could already feel her heart being swayed over by this boy who was her own son’s age, closing her book and smiling at him as their eyes met for a moment. “Not an actress, but a Huntress. Have been for years. Though, I’ve had to take a vacation that became longer than expected when the family moved. As for an autograph? I don’t do those anymore since I gave up my Pumpkin Pete’s sponsorship. No reason to.” Pyrrha leaned back in her chair and used her semblance to shift the chair opposite of her for the boy to sit in. “You can tell my son that I’m doing just fine. I was actually reading a book when you walked in.” Deep down, the woman couldn’t believe she was giving this boy the time of day when he had somehow managed to get into her home without her noticing. “Would you like a cup of tea before you leave? It’s never a good thing to let a guest leave without giving them something nice.” As the redhead spoke, she got up from the table and headed towards the counter, expecting to hear the boy agree with her offer.   
  
“Oh, I certainly see something nice that I’d like before I leave.~” Biting his lip, the young student slapped the woman’s plump ass, relishing in the moan that left her as he did so. Of course, he also saw her face dart back to him with a blush and look of desire before shifting to one of anger. “But, I’ll certainly accept some tea from such a beautiful woman.” The boy smiled and sat back down in his seat, keeping his eyes locked on the mother’s body, mentally taking in her every curve as she sighed and faced the counter again. “Is something wrong, Mrs. Nikos?”   
  
“Just be glad my husband isn’t here. I’m too nurturing of a woman to harm a child who just wants some innocent fun, but both my husband and my son have a different mentality when it comes to such a thing.” Pyrrha took a deep breath and leaned on the counter, keeping her ass pointed out towards the stranger that was in her home, not realizing it was her son’s bully. “Then again… I haven’t had some ‘innocent fun’ in awhile.” At that moment, she felt another smack on her rear end, causing her mind and heart to race while her body shuddered in delight. “Well you’re pretty eager for someone your age.~” When the emerald-eyed woman turned around, the first thing she was able to see was the bulge that had formed in the young boy’s pants. The sight alone caused her heart to skip a beat, but when she saw him start to gently and openly rub it in his clothing, something sparked inside of her. “Well, if you’re right about my son staying back at school to study, then I suppose there is time to have some fun.”

 

The bully only smiled as he slowly unzipped his pants and freed his impressive cock from his pants, savoring the excited gasp that left the mother in front of him. The student wasn’t massive, but one sight was enough to make the redheaded woman start licking her lips in anticipation of what was to come. “You don’t mind having a bit of fun with me? That’ll be an amazing gift before I go. One that might be worth coming back for.~” He certainly didn’t expect to feel his chair move on its own until he was right in front of Pyrrha, a lustful grin on her face. However, when he saw the light glow around her hand, the realization that the woman was using her semblance hit his mind. “Well… That’s a very useful semblance, isn’t it?” A soft gasp left him as he watched the emerald-eyed woman start to slowly undress herself, letting her clothes pool onto the floor around her feet. Her breasts appeared to be massive as they hung in his face, only for him to watch her bend over and toss her clothing across the room, scattering them in the doorway across from them. “So… What gift am I going to be getting?~”

 

“Well, I’ve never sucked a cock this big before… I think that’d be a good start, don’t you?” The older woman licked her lips again before wrapping her fingers just under the head of the student’s cock, placing a few loving kisses along the underside of his shaft. Every kiss she placed was on his shaft earned soft groans from the young student until she finally dragged her tongue from the base of his cock to the tip, lowering her hand to the base of his shaft. Over and over, the emerald-eyed woman stroked the student’s shaft as she swirled her soft tongue around the tip of his cock. “Mmm… Never would’ve expected someone so young could have a cock so delicious. I wonder if I’m the first person who’s ever tasted this wonderful cock.~” The redhead wrapped her lips around the first few inches of the student’s cock, stopping him from saying another word and only letting out a blissful gasp. The bully’s tasted wonderful against the mother’s tongue as she started to slowly bob her head, coiling her tongue around his thick shaft.

 

The young boy couldn’t do anything but groan in joy at the feeling of his victim’s mother sucking his cock to the best of her ability, smiling and leaning back in the chair before spreading his legs to give her easier access to more of his member. “Well, I’ve never had anyone go so -fuck- headstrong… into it.” A soft chuckle left his lips as he smiled and enjoyed the warm and wet feeling of her mouth wrapped around his shaft, every second of her oral service proving another moment worth wanting more of. Then, out of nowhere, the redhead took the entirety of his cock into her throat, causing them both to moan at the feeling of his tip scraping against the back of her throat. “Fucking hell... Such a slutty woman.~” Running his hand through her fiery hair, the young lad was able to bring a smile to her face as she pulled her lips from around her member, their eyes locking together for a moment. The bully’s eyes went wide in surprise as he watched the older woman slap herself with his cock, enjoying the way her cheek slightly rippled before she took his length back between her lips to pleasure him. 

 

Pyrrha only smiled as she continued to bob her head along the boy’s length, relishing in the flavor of him in her mouth and savoring every single moment that passed them by. She would’ve spoken, wanting to have said something to retort his ‘slutty’ comment, but when the mother felt the student force her head down enough for her nose to squish against his pelvis, that annoyance she felt was immediately washed away by a wave of bliss and ecstasy. The redhead could even feel herself growing wet as the young bully held her there, and soon enough, she realized why. The way the young boy throbbed and twitched inside of her throat was a clear sign that he was going to cum, especially when she eagerly swallowed around his member and she was able to hear a soft scream leave him.

 

Almost immediately, the bully came inside of Pyrrha’s mouth, sending rope after rope of thick and potent cum down the back of her throat and into her stomach. Even as the older woman moaned and continued to swallow around his shaft, bringing more pleasure and prolonging his orgasm just enough to get another rope or two of cum from his shaft, he held her head down at the base of his cock. Eventually, however, the young boy did let the redhead go and shot another rope out onto her tongue, hearing another soft moan leave her as she fully pulled her lips from around his length and smiled. “Hot damn… Such a lovely sight.” That’s when he watched her open her mouth to show off the amount of cum that he stuck to her throat and her tongue, before seeing her close it and hearing her swallow it all down. “Gods… Is it wrong that I want to give you a gift in return…? As… you know, thanks?”

 

Once the older woman was satisfied with the taste in her mouth, she stood up and leaned against the kitchen counter, spreading her legs slightly to show off just how wet she was from giving a stranger a blowjob and cheating on her husband. “Not at all! What kind of neighbor would I be if I didn’t accept a gift from you? Though, I’d like to make a request.~” Pyrrha watched the student tilt his head to the side, a bit confused. “I want you to give me every drop of cum you have left.~” The redhead licked her lips as she watched the bully stand up from his seat, cock still rock hard, before turning around and pointing her plump rear to him once again, making sure to keep her legs spread enough that her wet pussy could easily be seen. “So, go ahead and give me your gift.”

 

The young boy licked his lips and grabbed the mother’s ass as he stepped up to her, resting his still-hard member against her puckered back door in an attempt to tease her. He pulled his hips back just enough to line the tip of his cock up with her wet folds, prodding against her with just enough force for her to feel it there without penetrating her. Though, when he heard the older woman whine and whimper, even going as far as to push herself backward against his hips to try and be penetrated, he gave her exactly what she wanted. Putting his hands on the redhead’s hips, the bully plunged each and every inch of his cock into her tight snatch, both of them groaning in joy as he immediately started thrusting into her with a speed a fervor that she clearly didn’t know how to handle. “Fuck, you’re so tight!~” Over and over, the boy thrusting into Pyrrha, loving the way her inner walls coiled and clenched around him like she needed to have his cock inside of her.   
  
“You’re so big! Don’t stop fucking me!~” The emerald-eyed woman moved her hips in time with the young bully’s thrusts, her loud moans filling the room and echoing through the house a bit as she started slowly losing herself to the pleasure. She loved the feeling of his thick shaft stretching her tight snatch out and molding her to his shape, leaning her head down against the counter and relishing in the way the bully perfectly fit inside of her. “It’s like your cock was made for me! I might need you to keep coming back for more gifts!~” Pyrrha bit her lip to try and quiet herself as she felt the student already started to throb inside of her, anticipation of being filled and knocked up clouding her mind. Over and over, the mother backed her hips against the boy who was bullying her son, muffled screams leaving her as his hold on her hips grew even tighter before he started slapping her ass, making her love this even more than she expected. “Oh, gods… Cum… Cum inside me!~”

 

The young boy gave the older woman just what she wanted, groaning and cumming inside of her as the side entrance door opened once again. As the redhead’s husband walked into the kitchen, the bully came inside of Pyrrha, cum flooding into her womb and sending her over the edge of her own orgasm. Neither of them noticed the man standing in the doorway until he dropped something on the floor, catching their attention.

 

That’s when Pyrrha’s emerald eyes shot open and she looked to her husband. She opened her mouth to ask why he was home so soon, but instead let out a loud moan as the young boy pushed every inch of his cock into her rear end.


End file.
